


Ice Skating

by NakuNakuNoMi



Series: NakuNakuNoMi's 2020 Winter Holidays [15]
Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, Other, Romance, Romantic Fluff, fluffy goodness, slight comedy, slight modern au, winter writings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28790133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NakuNakuNoMi/pseuds/NakuNakuNoMi
Summary: You wanted to go ice skating with your husband; but ice is not Katakuri's natural environment... and it shows.
Relationships: Charlotte Katakuri/Reader
Series: NakuNakuNoMi's 2020 Winter Holidays [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065953
Kudos: 21





	Ice Skating

Your husband was strong. Very strong actually, if not the strongest man you knew. He was also the tallest, the loveliest, the sweetest and most protective man in your life. Honestly, Katakuri was a lot of things. But graceful? That wasn't the first word that popped into your head as you saw him, and especially not right now. 

You hadn’t really thought your plan through. You just heard of an ice skating rink pretty close to home, and you hadn’t done any ice skating since you were little. You remembered how much fun it was, although your mind had selectively forgotten just how bad you were at it. Your skills were still olympian gold level compared to those of your husband, who was standing on the ice much resembling an overgrown fawl trying to stand up for the very first time. 

Muscled legs unusually shaky, his arms stretched a little to help him keep balance instead of being crossed in front of his chest, his expression was one of pure concentration and you couldn’t help but laugh at the sight, even though you felt a little bad for dragging him along. He had not been able to resist your puppy eyes when you asked him to go with you on your free day. 

Eventually you redirected him to the side of the rink, where at the very least he could hold onto something, and he apologized as you swiftly skated next to him. You were by no means exceptionally talented on your skates, but you could still move around, stop and turn at will without faceplanting in the ice. 

_ “Oh Kata, please don’t apologize? I am sorry for not keeping in mind that you never did this before. Do you want to get out and go do something else? There’s plenty of other things we can do… there’s a market, I bet they have some churros and hot cocoa, or we can go look for that place that has the square donuts, or-” _

You were interrupted by Katakuri softly squeezing your shoulder.    
_ “Y/n, don’t worry about me. You wanted to come here, we can skate a little. I can wait outside the rink maybe?” _

_“No way I am hanging out here without you.”_ You put a finger to your chin as you pondered over the options, before putting your hand back in his larger one. 

__ “Let’s just go around”    
  
He looked at you confused for a brief second, before you started to very slowly skate forward and gently tugged him along. There was no way that you’d be able to actually drag him along, as he was taller and heavier than you, but it was enough for him to get the hint. Carefully, he followed you, one hand holding yours, the other still firmly placed on the outside of the rink. 

After a few rounds, he gained some confidence, occasionally letting go of the rink, but never letting go of your hand besides the few moments he was afraid to lose his balance again. He didn’t actually lose his balance, but didn’t want to risk dragging you along with him. 

You spent nearly an hour slowly skating around, talking a little and enjoying each other’s presence, before you decided it was enough. Your husband had deserved some of those special square donuts from the shop you had spotted on your way here. 

_ “Are you sure you want to stop already y/n? You barely did anything”  _

_ “What are you talking about? I got to spend an hour holding hands with you! It was perfect.” _

Good thing Katakuri had worn his scarf out in the cold, the red hue spreading across his face as you said that was the final blow his ego didn’t need in public. But then again, he could take anything, as long as it meant that he could spend time like this with you. 

**Author's Note:**

> The last piece for the Holiday writings is done, a little later than I had hoped to finish it. The next bunch of things will be my regular One Shots and soon my first multichapter fic!


End file.
